1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a light-emitting device having a thinned structure and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor light-emitting devices such as light-emitting diode (LED) have continuing improvement in brightness recently, and the applied field is expanded from conventional signals or decorative use to light sources for various apparatus. Even in the coming future, it is possible for LEDs to replace the traditional fluorescent lamps as the new generational light source in the illuminating field.
Currently the internal quantum efficiency (IQE) of light-emitting diode is about 50% to 80%, and about 20% to 50% of the input power can not be transferred into light but heat generated in the light-emitting diode. When the heat can not be dissipated from the light-emitting diode effectively, the heat results in temperature rising in the light-emitting diode, and the reliability of the light-emitting diode is therefore decreased. In addition, when the light generated by the light-emitting diode can not be extracted effectively, part of the light is confined in the light-emitting diode due to the totally internal reflection and reflected or refracted to and fro in the light-emitting diode, and is absorbed by electrode or light-emitting layer finally which causes lower brightness.